Second Thoughts
by Vanilla Pod
Summary: A litte Chelsie for all you who love them!
1. Chapter 1

Second Thoughts

She was in love with Charles Carson. It has taken her a while to realise it but now she had she couldn't understand why she hadn't before. She loved everything about him, his strength, his kindness and she loved the way he ran the house seamlessly.

He was in love with Elsie Hughes. He hadn't known for a while but he was sure of it, the only things he wasn't sure of were; how Elsie felt and which bit of her he loved the most. Her dark hair; her slim figure or maybe her ability to keep the house going.

At breakfast she watched him intently, trying to work out I he felt the same way. Today was Valentine's Day, the perfect day for him to tell her. Deep down she knew it was unlikely that he felt the same way, why would he? But she still hoped that he did.

He could feel her looking at him, was there something on his face? Or was she staring at him. He desperately wanted to believe that she was gazing lovingly at him, but he knew that it was much more likely that she didn't feel the same way. He felt uneasy, today was Valentine's Day, the perfect opportunity to tell her how he felt. But what I'd she didn't feel the same way? How would he cope with working with her all day, every day knowing that she knew, and didn't return, his feelings? It would be a living hell! But if she did... 


	2. Second Thoughts  Chapter 2

Second Thoughts - Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken so long to upload the next chapter but I've been busy and I was waiting for more reviews.** **Thanks to everyone who's reviewed – it means a lot to me : )  
><strong>  
>Charles had made up his mind to talk to Elsie, but he didn't know when to make a move. He also had no idea what to say and was banking on finding the right words to express himself in the heat of the moment. If Elsie did return his feelings the whole conversation would be so much easier but he knew she most probably didn't. He decided to talk to her after dinner and there would be no interruptions, he also had a good excuse to get out of the conversation if it didn't go to plan.<p>

Elsie was becoming concerned. Charles had disappeared shortly after midday and she was worried for his safety. She was also disappointed that he hadn't said anything to her, romantically of course - that was all she wanted to come out of those full lips.  
>Elsie! She shook herself mentally. Right, she decided, if he didn't say anything to her by the end of today then she was going to resolve that he didn't feel the same way - a sad but likely conclusion.<p>

As the end of the day fast approached Charles still hadn't decided what to say or how to present the topic. He had an (admittedly cheesy) idea but wasn't ready to go with it yet. If in another hours time he still hadn't come up with a better idea, he'd have to go with it.

**Hehehe, I'm afraid you'll have to wait to find out what Charles' idea is and how the conversation goes. I depend on all your reviews so please review. The more reviews the faster the chapters come... *cough* blackmail *cough* ; )**


	3. Chapter 3

'Mrs Hughes,

There are urgent matter we need to discuss regarding the house, please meet me in the cellar, alone, at 11pm.

Mr Carson'

The note was under her door as she returned to her room, she glanced at the clock tucked away in her room which read half nine, but she wasn't returning to retire for the night - she still had a lot to do! She debated asking Anna for the help but didn't want to ruin any of Anna's own plans for the evening - she wouldn't be surprised if many staff and a few from upstairs were very tired the next morning!

She grabbed what she had returned for slipping the note into a drawer for safekeeping - it was a momento for her to keep. Charles Carson's handwriting.

**guys i dont think i can continue this story - i am at a total loss of what to write - maybe after series 4 starts i might have some inspiration but im suffering from writers block - I'm so sorry to anyone who has read it but grateful too that they stopped to read my story :-) sorry again VP x**


End file.
